Remember Me?
by VioletUngu29
Summary: "Kau... Ternyata kau masih hidup… Kemana saja kau selama ini?" "Maaf... Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" perjuangan Gaara untuk mengembalikan gadisnya ke sisinya. AU, sejumput mature content, OOC nyaris total. RnR? :)
1. Chapter 1

**VioletUngu Presents**

**Remember Me?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto asli milik Pak Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Perhatian!**

**Fanfict ini hanya untuk hiburan semata, bila ada kesamaan alur cerita, tokoh, tempat kejadian dan lain-lain harap maklum adanya.**

**OOC, typo(s), alur cepat/lambat, bahasa ala kadarnya, kurang EYD, OC, ada sejumput konten dewasa implisit.**

**tidak suka? jangan baca. (dari pada nanti nyesel sendiri kan?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

**Bagian** **1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Cheers…_ untuk sepupuku yang baru saja kembali dari Inggris. Mulai minggu depan, sepupuku ini akan bergabung bersama kita di Konoha Academy."

"_CHEERS!_"

Kediaman Keluarga Uchiha sama sekali jauh dari kata tenang malam itu. Ada sebuah pesta yang sedang digelar di sana. Pesta yang sengaja diadakan untuk menyambut kepulangan sepupu kesayangan yang juga sahabat karib dari si bungsu Uchiha. Semua siswa dari kalangan atas Konoha Academy hadir di sana untuk memeriahkan suasana. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Sasuke bahkan mengundang seorang DJ ternama untuk meramaikan acara malam itu.

"_Hey, ladies…"_ bungsu Uchiha itu membawa sepupunya yang bersurai merah itu berkeliling dan memperkenalkannya pada semua orang yang datang. Termasuk para wanita.

"_Hello, boss_…" sekelompok gadis itu segera menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dengan hangat dan tidak lupa kecupan di pipi.

"Perkenalkan sepupuku, Sabaku Gaara."

"Hai…" pemuda bersurai merah itu hanya menampakkan senyum tipis pada gadis-gadis itu.

"Aku Sakura Haruno, sekelas dengan Sasuke. Salam kenal." Gadis berambut pink dengan _mini dress_ merah itu segera menjabat tangan Gaara dan melakukan hal yang sama yang tadi dilakukannya pada Sasuke, kecup pipi.

"Ino Yamanaka. Ketua _cheerleaders._ Senang kau bisa bergabung dengan kami." Gadis _blonde_ dengan tubuh proporsional itu mengangkat gelasnya untuk melakukan _cheers_ dengan Gaara.

"Tunggu, kenapa kalian cuma berdua? Mana yang lain?" Tanya Sasuke dengan dahi yang berkerut. Seharusnya semua orang lengkap ada di sini. Setidaknya semua orang yang perlu diketahui Gaara, sepupunya.

"Tenten sedang bersama Neji tadi… Entahlah, mereka tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Cobalah cek di salah satu kamar tamumu, Sasuke-kun.." kata gadis _pink_ itu dengan sedikit tawa disela-sela kalimatnya.

"Aku belum melihat Hinata." Sambung Ino.

"Dia bersama Naruto di sana." Sasuke menunjuk ke gazebo di seberang kolam renangnya. Naruto dan gadis pemalu itu sedang asyik bercumbuan tanpa tahu situasi seperti biasanya.

"Wah…" Sakura bahkan keheranan melihatnya.

"Tuan Puterinya sudah mulai berani sekarang, ya? Kemajuan.." ujar Ino dengan sebuah seringai samar di bibirnya.

Mendengar kekaguman gadis-gadis cantik itu membuat Gaara ikut-ikutan melihat ke arah yang sama dengan mereka. Dan langsung menahan tawanya sebelum meledak. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya. Dengan cara bercumbu seperti itu, dalam hitungan menit mereka bisa…

"Hei, pinjamkan kamar untuk mereka. Yang benar saja…" protes Gaara pada sepupunya itu.

"Naruto sudah tahu kemana harus pergi. Tunggu saja. Nikmati pestanya, _Ladies_…" Sasuke pun melenggang pergi dan Gaara dengan setia mengikutinya.

"Kukira Konoha Academy-mu ini sekolah baik-baik…" Gaara menenggak habis minuman dalam gelasnya dan mengambil gelas baru dari seorang pelayan yang lewat.

"Kami selalu baik di sekolah. Karena terlalu baik itulah kami jadi begini. Ini… katakana saja ini pelampiasan." Kata Sasuke berusaha menjelaskan situasinya.

"Hm…" Gaara hanya mengangguk-angguk malas.

"Memangnya sekolahmu di sana sekolah baik-baik?" Sasuke membalas.

"Sama sekali tidak."

"Sialan."

"Hei, aku ke sini untk memperbaiki diri…"

"Memperbaiki diri? Heh.. _bullshit_!"

"Ternyata sekolah terbaik pun juga seperti ini."

"Sekolahmu juga tidak ada bedanya dengan sekolah kami, dasar keparat!"

"Paling tidak, tidak ada yang bercumbu sampai hampir menelanjangi satu sama lain di sekolah lamaku." Gaara mengedikkan bahunya.

"Katakan saja kau ingin melakukannya juga."

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan gadis-gadismu."

"Kau hanya belum tahu…"

"Terserah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Berbondong-bondong siswa dengan seragam elegan Konoha Academy berlari kecil memasuki area sekolah setelah terdengar suara dentang lonceng dari puncak menara yang ada di belakang gedung sekolah itu. Lonceng itu tanda sebentar lagi kelas-kelas akan dimulai dan itu artinya, siswa yang terlambat memasuki area sekolah akan mendapatkan hukuman. Bagaimanapun, Konoha Academy adalah sekolah terbaik dengan peraturan yang ketat, menjaga siswa-siswinya dari perilaku tidak terpuji dan mengarahkan mereka di lorong-lorong yang benar. Tapi pada kenyataannya…

"Hati-hati dengan Yamato-sensei. Ajarannya keras." Kata Naruto sambil memicingkan matanya pada Gaara saat mereka sedang berada di lorong loker.

"…" seketika Gaara segera melihat jadwalnya. Baris pertama di kolom hari Senin, Matematika, Yamato.

"Kau masih baru, mungkin kau masih bisa selamat."

"Dia memang bodoh. Semua guru mematikan baginya. Jangan dengarkan dia. Cepat, Naruto!" Datang gadis berambut _pink_ yang semalam ditemui Gaara bersama teman _blonde_-nya itu.

Gaara hanya cuek. Bagaimanapun, selama jenjang karirnya dia tidak pernah bersentuhan dengan peringkat paralel sepuluh ke bawah. Selalu berada di urutan atas. Dia tidak peduli dengan bagaimana cara guru di sini mengajar, tidak peduli bagaimana kerasnya mereka menghukum murid, toh akhirnya nanti dia akan di istimewakan karena prestasi gemilangnya. Lihat saja.

"…" diambilnya beberapa buku dari dalam lokernya, mengecek sekali lagi jadwalnya dan kemudian dia menutup lokernya.

"Permisi…" kemudian perhatiannya teralihkan oleh suara seorang perempuan. "Lokerku ada di bawah lokermu. Kau menghalangiku." Katanya lagi.

"…" Gaara bukannya menyingkir malah terjebak di sana. Tubuhnya tak mau bergerak sesuai kehendaknya, dia justru menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat di matanya yang sewarna dengan madu itu.

'Kau…" dan dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Gaara memeluk gadis yang hanya setinggi dagunya itu erat-erat. "Ternyata kau masih hidup… Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

"Maaf…" gadis itu memaksa dirinya lepas dari pelukan Gaara. "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"…?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

* * *

**_Apa kabar, minna-san?_**

**_Saya kembali dengan cerita baru nih ^^9_**

**_karena belakangan saya terlalu banyak ide buat cerita baru, dari pada dibuang sia-sia jadi saya publishkan saja sekalian._**

**_Semoga berkenan untuk minna-san, ya~_**

**_saya menunggu review, kritik, komentar dan lain-lainnya dari minna semua lho :D_**

**_Salam,_**

**_VioletUngu~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**VioletUngu Presents**

**Remember Me?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto asli milik Pak Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Perhatian!**

**Fanfict ini hanya untuk hiburan semata, bila ada kesamaan alur cerita, tokoh, tempat kejadian dan lain-lain harap maklum adanya.**

**OOC, typo(s), alur cepat/lambat, bahasa ala kadarnya, kurang EYD, OC, ada sejumput konten dewasa implisit.**

**tidak suka? jangan baca. (dari pada nanti nyesel sendiri kan?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

**Bagian 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau…" dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Gaara memeluk gadis yang hanya setinggi dagunya itu erat-erat. "Ternyata kau masih hidup… Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

"Maaf…" gadis itu memaksa dirinya lepas dari pelukan Gaara. "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"…?!" Gaara benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya. Gadis itu, yang seluruh segi tubuh dan bahkan suaranya sama persis dengan kekasihnya yang dulu, tiba-tiba menolaknya dan memandangnya dengan tatapan ngeri yang murni. Seolah Gaara adalah orang asing yang akan berbuat jahat padanya.

Sekali lagi Gaara mengamati gadis itu dan membaca nama yang tertera di nama dadanya. Matsushima Amaya. Nama yang sama, orang yang sama, tapi dia tidak mengenali Gaara. "Amaya..?"

"Matsushima, ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" tak lama seorang gadis bercepol dua datang menghampiri mereka dengan ekspresi khawatir yang sedikit berlebihan di wajahnya.

"Tidak…" gadis itu masih menatap Gaara dengan tatapan yang sama. "…aku tidak apa-apa, Tenten"

"Hah… Kau menakutiku…" gadis bernama Tenten itu menghela napasnya lega dan kemudian berbalik menatap Gaara yang masih berdiri di sana dengan sebagian buku yang terserak di lantai akibat pelukan tiba-tibanya tadi. "Ah! Kau pasti sepupu Sasuke itu, kan? Siapa namamu? Gaara?"

Pemuda bersurai merah itu hanya menatap gadis bercepol dengan tatapan mata yang datar. Dia tidak tahu siapa gadis ini, dia juga tidak melihatnya dalam pesta penyambutan seminggu yang lalu.

"Matsushima, ini sepupu Sasuke yang banyak dibicarakan itu, lho... sayang kau tidak ikut pestanya, padahal waktu itu...–"

"Tenten, Yamato-sensei sudah dalam perjalanannya ke kelas. Nanti saja bicaranya."

"Benarkah? Astaga! Eh, Gaara-kun, kau di kelas mana?"

"Matematika, Yamato-sensei." Jawab Gaara. Tunggu dulu. Apa gadis bernama Amaya itu baru saja menyebutkan nama guru yang sama dengan kelas pertamanya pagi ini? Itu artinya mereka akan sekelas, kan?

"Wah, bagus! Kita bisa pergi bersama, ya, kan, Matsushima? Eh…?" gadis yang dipanggil Tenten itu sudah meninggalkannya bersama Gaara di sana meski belum terlalu jauh dari mereka. "Matsushima, tunggu dulu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Maaf… Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"_

Bahkan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir mungil gadis berambut panjang itu pagi ini masih membuat Gaara tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Tak ada satupun kata dari setiap guru yang mengajar di kelasnya yang berhasil masuk di kepalanya. Otaknya sibuk menerka-nerka apa sebenarnya yang menjadi penyebab pertanyaan macam itu muncul. Dan lagi, gadis itu kelihatan serius dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke akhirnya bertanya dengan mulut yang masih berisi setengah dari suapan terakhirnya yang belum tertelan semua saat melihat Gaara yang berulang kali memandang ke arah gadis cantik yang duduk sendirian di sudut kafetaria itu. Gadis yang matanya sewarna dengan madu itu.

"Aaah…~" bungsu Uchiha itu mengikuti arah pandang Gaara dan menemukan gadis itu di ujung penglihatannya. "Dia juga baru saja masuk. Awal semester ini." Katanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengundangnya ke pestamu?" pemuda merah itu bertanya tanpa meninggalkan gadis itu dari pandangannya.

"Dia anak baru. Memangnya apa lagi alasannya? Kudengar keluarganya memang sangat kaya dan sebelum ini dia tinggal di… Inggris? Atau Prancis? Tapi menurut beberapa orang dia sedikit aneh."

Jawaban Sasuke mengundang perhatian Gaara. Pemuda dengan mata jade jernih itu segera melempar pandangannya pada sepupunya, menuntut sebuah penjelasan atas apa yang sudah dikatakannya barusan.

"Beberapa teman sekelasnya bilang, dia selalu melupakan nama semua orang dikelasnya. Mereka jadi harus memperkenalkan diri berulang kali padanya. Ada yang bilang dia pernah mengalami amnesia dan otaknya belum pulih sampai sekarang. Kurenai bilang, dia mengidap prosopagnosia."

"Kurenai?"

"Wali kelas 2-2, wali kelasnya. Sekarang wali kelasmu juga." Sasuke mengarahkan dagunya ke gadis itu. "Kenapa kau begitu tertarik dengannya?"

"Hah…" yang bisa dilakukan Gaara hanya menghela napas mendengar Sasuke menanyakan hal itu padanya. "Buka e-mail terakhirku lagi, pantat ayam."

Jelas-jelas dia sudah pernah memberitahu Sasuke soal pacarnya waktu dia baru saja berhasil mendapatkan gadis itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Bahkan dia juga sudah mengirim foto pada sepupunya itu saat dia dan gadis itu berlibur di Hawaii satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Tapi apa boleh buat. Ingatan Sasuke memang sedikit soak bila tidak berhubungan dengan dirinya.

"Hei, kenapa kau jadi…?" kedua tangan Sasuke terangkat ke atas, ingin memprotes Gaara, tapi kemudian seketika dia berhenti. Pandangannya menerawang dalam beberapa detik dan kembali lagi. "Kalau tidak salah namanya Amaya Matsushima…" gumam Sasuke setelah kembali tenang. "Apa dia Amaya-mu yang itu?"

"Hah…" Gaara menyentuh dahinya dengan tangannya. Kadang-kadang dia meragukan semua prestasi gemilang Sasuke di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahunya?"

"Dia bilang dia tidak mengenaliku. Bahkan dia bilang aku salah orang padahal ingatanku masih berfungsi sempurna, itu memang dia. Tapi aku tidak bisa memaksanya kalau kondisinya memang seperti apa yang dikatakan Kurenai itu." Kata Gaara.

"Tunggu dulu." Sasuke kembali serius sekarang. "Kalau memang dia pacarmu, bagaimana kau bisa tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi padanya?"

"Sulit menjelaskannya. Lain kali saja aku ceritakan." Gaara pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menembus kerumunan murid-murid berseragam itu menuju ke tempat gadis cantik berambut panjang itu berada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa lembar foto bertebaran di meja makan kafetaria yang hanya cukup untuk dua orang itu. Foto-foto yang Gaara yakin adalah murid-murid yang sekelas dengan gadis itu. Seragam yang mereka kenakan sama. Dan beberapa wajah itu sudah cukup familiar baginya.

Menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang asing, gadis bernama Amaya Matsushima itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pemuda bersurai merah itu dengan kening yang bekerut.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Tanya Gaara.

"…Silakan…"

Gaara bisa melihat gadis itu menatapnya dan tampak berpikir keras. Seperti sedang mencoba mengingat sesuatu yang baru saja dilihatnya tapi hilang dari memorinya. Menguap begitu saja entah kemana.

"Tadi pagi, di ruang loker. Kau ingat?" tentu saja Gaara segera memberinya petunjuk.

"Ah…" kerutan di kening gadis itu memudar. Berganti dengan alis yang setengah terangkat naik. "Maaf soal yang tadi… aku sedikit panik…"

"Tidak… aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Tiba-tiba saja memelukmu seperti itu… maafkan aku…" Gaara merasa aneh ketika meminta maaf pada kekasihnya sendiri karena sudah memeluknya.

"Namamu… Gaara, kan?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Kau ingat namaku?"

"Aku bisa ingat nama, tapi untuk wajah sedikit sulit…"

"Apa yang membuatmu jadi seperti itu?"

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu aku mengalami kecelakaan, saat berlibur bersama saudara seupuku. Kecelakaannya cukup parah. Penumpang di mobil yang kami hantam meninggal, sepupuku yang baru saja belajar menyetir koma selama beberapa minggu dan aku jadi mengidap prosopagnosia karena kejadian itu." Kata gadis itu.

Gaara ingat benar, saat itu adalah liburan mereka ke Prancis sekaligus perjalanan bisnis ayah Gaara. Keluarga Sabaku sedang ada dalam pertemuan dengan rekan bisnisnya ketika Amaya memberitahu Gaara melalui telepon bahwa dia akan berkeliling kota Paris bersama sepupunya. Gaara sudah memintanya untuk menunggunya agar mereka bisa pergi bersama. Tapi gadis itu menolak dan berkeras pergi tanpa Gaara. Beberapa jam setelah telepon dari Amaya itu, Gaara mendapat kabar tentang kecelakaan yang dialami kekasihnnya itu dari orang tuanya. Ayahnya pun tidak mengijinkannya menemui Amaya lagi. Tak ada satupun yang mau memberitahu Gaara apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sejak saat itu dia tidak pernah mendengar kabar gadis itu dan tak bisa menghubunginya. Dia tidak tahu apakah gadis itu baik-baik saja atau apakah gadis itu masih hidup atau sudah taka da lagi di dunia ini. Hingga hari ini, hingga pagi ini di ruang loker.

"Em… maaf aku tidak bisa mengingatmu, ingatanku belum kembali semua…" ujar gadis itu setelah keheningan yang melanda mereka selama beberapa detik terakhir.

"Tak apa… pelan-pelan saja. Jangan paksakan dirimu."

"Jadi… sebenarnya hubungan apa yang kita jalani sebelum ini…?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Kita…–" Gaara menatap mata gadis itu. Ingin mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Tapi gais itu tak mungkin bisa menerimanya begitu saja jika dia mengatakan hal itu."–teman… teman baik."

"Ah… begitu rupanya, teman baik…" gadis itu mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ya."

_Bukan, kita bukan teman baik. Kita pasangan kekasih. Apa ingatanmu membawa pergi perasaanmu juga? Apa kau tidak bisa merasakan bagaimana aku bahagia hari ini, bisa melihatmu lagi?_

"Hei, apa kau juga membutuhkan fotoku?" Tanya Gaara kemudian.

"Hn…? Kurasa tidak… rambut merahmu cukup mudah dikenali…"

"Kalau begitu boleh kuminta fotomu?"

"Fotoku? Untuk apa?"

_Untuk kulihat sewaktu-waktu saat aku merindukanmu. Aku sudah hampir lupa wajahmu andai saja aku tidak menyimpan fotomu saat kita liburan di Hawaii. Apa kau ingat? Kalau melihat foto itu apa kau bisa ingat?_

"Untuk apa?" Tanya gadis itu sekali lagi.

"Koleksi. Wajahmu cantik. Akan kumasukkan dalam folder sahabatku yang cantik." Gaara menunjukkan sebuah senyuman lebar pada gadis itu yang sedikit tersipu dibuatnya.

"Mana ada folder macam itu… Apa-apaan kau ini…?" gadis itu tertawa kecil. Tawa yang sudah sangat lama tidak dilihat Gaara. Tawa yang bisa membuatnya bahagia hanya dengan melihatnya.

_Aku akan mendapatkanmu kembali, akan kulakukan apapun asal kau kembali ke sisiku._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Halo minna-san...**

**apa kabar?**

**maaf atas keterlambatan yang amat sangat dalam mem-publish cerita ini.**

**ada banyak hal yang harus saya lakukan dengan perkuliahan saya, harap maklum *bungkuk-bungkuk***

**Terimakasih banyak buat minna-san yang setia menunggu cerita ini, terutama untuk yang sudah review cerita ini *author mengharu biru sendiri***

**Yah... demikianlah ini cerita yang kebetulan keluar dari otak saya.**

**semoga tidak mengecewakan minna sekalian.**

**silakan mampir ke kolom review sebelum pergi, ya minna-san... :D**

**salam,**

**VioletUngu**


End file.
